The objectives of this ongoing study are to describe current practices of obtaining consent to treatment and to research in a variety of psychiatric settings, inpatient and outpatient. The methodology involves participant observation. Patients complete two-part consent forms concerning their understanding of treatments they have consented to, as well as undergo clinical psychiatric interviews (which are videotaped) relating to their understanding of treatment or research and their "conpetency" to consent. This is year 02 of a three year project. Three psychiatric settings were studied in the 01 year of the project, an admission unit, an outpatient clinic for chronic schizophrenic patients, and a clinical research ward. During the 02 year an additional clinical site may be studied and/or further observations conducted in the above sites. The videotape interviews (N equals 100) are being reviewed by doctors, lawyers, and others regarding judgment of patient competency and understanding. The decisionmaking process whereby these viewer judgments are reached is also studied. The study is delineating some of the obstacles to obtaining informed consent generated by the structure of psychiatric care, by the behaviors and attitudes of staff and patients. The study is intended to facilitate the making of better consent law and to improve the quality of relations between psychiatric staff and patients.